


Lead By Example

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cannibalism, Daddy Issues, M/M, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships, use of strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Lalnable was raised, how he was made, he was to be just like Lalna. Perhaps, he is exactly like him, just more open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead By Example

“I see a chicken.” Hands slid down his bare legs, “Bock bock chicken…” The imitation of the animal was deliberately slow, far from the use to be seen as the real bird. The eyes of the titled bird man stared wide, his attention forming an intense dig into the depths of the face before him.

“Do you want to eat a chicken?” The curious head inched to come into contact with his shoulder, his stare staying directly on his target. His brown hair trailed along the pillow that supported him as his chest pushed to give power to his placid expression. “Tell me, Lalnable, do you want to eat this chicken?”

The blonde man’s hum rumbled through his body, “Hmm, I do like me some white meat.” Again his hands traveled along the pale skin, “Bock bock…” He repeated, clicking his tongue at the finishing of his teasing.

Under the heavy body the man never broke his stare. Cradling soft toes in his palms he exposed his mouth and in his silence breathed with animals call, letting his lips come together after each sound. He rubbed his thumbs along the ankles, holding the tops of the feet like precious glass. “Butter..?” With smooth movements his neck pulled straight, his head away from his shoulders, his stare still drilling. “Do you want me with butter?” 

Measured sways of his shoulders, Lalnable bit at his lip. “I want to savour you Xephos, devour you. So scrumptious…” Tightening his legs around the prominent hips with a mock lift of his body the hover he held followed by the messy crash back down into the bed brought the unyielding blue eyes to blink. “I hear chickens go well with saffron…”

The held body collapsed as every bead of air left their lungs. Teeth were sucked as they contemplated, “A sprinkle of it?” Xephos slinked his arms up the warm thighs to fall back down and cup at the firm knees.

A dark chuckle bounced from Lalnable’s mouth, “You tempt me… slather you with butter, decorate your edges with spices.” His head lowered, his glossed over eyes relaxed as they moved closer to the motionless blue, “I’m surprised I haven’t gobbled you up yet.” His verge of a sickening smile was broken, letting him display the teeth that had cut into the once friends of the man under him. “How I would love to lap every last morsel off your bones… drink your fluids.”

Eyes whipped to the puffing lips, feebly trying to hide their advancing breath. Lalnable’s head shot in a tilt, “Am I scaring you?” He tutted, popping his jaw, “I like it when they beg.” Catching a small budding of drool in the corner of his mouth Lalnable smiled, “If you beg for me Xephos, I might be nice and let you join them.”

Fingers floated down to grip onto Xephos’ hands, dragging them up to be placed on the blonde’s stomach. “If you miss them so much you can join them.” Leading the long fingers around Lalnable directed the man’s hands to rub across his plump skin. “You can be with your scientists again.”

Letting his hands break away and take their own lead Xephos caressed along the round belly, “My scientists…” The break in his voice flew into the back of his throat, choking him with his long since buried emotions.

Watching as the hands continued to move Lalnable puffed out his stomach, “You should be proud of them. They made me so full.” Neglecting the other’s hands he let his fingers creep their way to the high cheek bone, cementing their greedy grip. “If only daddy could see us now. If only he didn’t leave you.” The hands against his soft flesh twitched as they slowed their movements, coming to a full rest at the blonde’s hips.

“He was so selfish. All he did was give the chromosomes, and then left you to raise a test tube baby by yourself.” His voice dripped like molasses from his teeth, as his tongue slid out of his mouth, taking in another escaped drop of drool. Picking up a quivering hand in his calm grasp another cracked shiver sped out through the finger tips. Selecting out the curved thumb and without any forewarning, he shoved it into his mouth.

Lalnable watched with a fascinated spark of glee as he gently tongued around the digit, nipping mildly at the knuckle. The sounds in his mouth slushed, the over salivating inner cheeks sticking snuggly to the thumb as he took in another finger. He let the digits swim with his tongue and splash in his collection of saliva, popping them out to visibly drip.

“You’ve been such a good mommy. Taking care of me all by yourself.” The words lacked any emotion, a computer chattering on its delivered script. Holding securely at the wrist Lalnable enjoyed as the spit dripped down the forearm.

“I wish you would stop calling me that.” The lips that formed together made more noise than the man’s voice, his stern level falling. An involuntary jerk exploded through his frame, “Lalnable…” He tried to hold his whine as the fingernails dug deeper into his skin.

The half lidded eyes played as innocent, pretending he didn’t know what the fingers were doing. “But you’re such a wonderful mommy.” Yanking up the arm with a sudden force Lalnable chuckled as a pop from the shoulder echoed through the bare room, pulling harder again to lift Xephos’ top half away from the mattress. “I see what you do to keep me here.”

The wide eyes regained their concentration, trying to quickly study and predict the actions the man would take. Leaning forward without his face conveying his thoughts Lalnable’s tongue found the corner of the trembling lips. With the tip of the wet muscle he traced around he rounded lips, lazily snaking up to lap at the tear sneaking out from the unmoving eye.

“I know what you write on my charts.” Squeezing his free fingers deep into Xephos cheek Lalnable hushed the other with a small breath, “Don’t worry, I’m not mad.” His skilled tongue caught another stray tear, “There’s no need to be afraid.” Letting his hand shift Xephos’ head from side to side he pouted his lips, “You’re not afraid of me are you?”

His open mouth, dangerously agape to find air threatened to catch flies but Xephos juddered his head to answer the question. “No… no I’m not afraid of you.”

Increasing his grip into the smooth cheek Lalnable clicked his tongue, “Well there must be something that scares you. You’re crying so much.”

Compelling a smile to his lips Xephos struggled to keep his eyes open as tears still slipped down his cheeks. “I’m not crying.” He lied with a shake in his voice.

A tight grin pushed at Lalnable’s cheeks, “Oh, I could never be angry at you mommy Xephos.” Releasing every hold he had on the man he watched as the brown hair again covered the pillow, “But you do have to understand, calling me unfit for society, it hurts my feelings.” Clasping his hands loosely together Lalnable pushed at his chin, “I’m just like daddy. One hundred percent the same.”

Lifting his strained arm Xephos reached for the busied hands, “Yes, you’re just like your father.” As his hand landed on the heated cheek he tried not to move as a nose nuzzled between his fingers.

The inhale ghosted across Xephos’ skin, “You smell like a chicken too.” Lalnable grinned as he gummed at the palm, “Scared that I can be so medically sound and yet be able to do what I do, isn’t that right Xephos?” 

Tensing his hand as the teeth grew rougher Xephos clamped his lips together, supressing his arguments.

“How do you sleep at night, knowing that,” Tapping at his skull with a lone finger Lalnable continued, “I’m just like everybody else? How could I be able to chew at the remains of your scientists and still be all fine up here?” Clacking his teeth together Lalnable dropped his finger, “How do you sleep at night knowing that terrifying detail?”

Scoping up the gruff chin Xephos could feel his last tears seep into the skin on his face. “I sleep soundly, with you in my arms.”

Content with the response and mapping out his actions Lalnable took hold of the stationary hand, “You did really well in raising me.”

Feeling as his touch was led down to be dropped on his chest Xephos pushed himself to smile again, “I did…”

“I’m exactly like daddy.” Rubbing delicately at the sore shoulders he let his blonde hair fall around to curtain his face, hiding as he sluggishly fell lower and lower, his lips meeting the weak brow.

“Yes, you’re exactly like your father.”


End file.
